


BNHA NSFW Alphabet

by BNHA_One_Shots



Series: BNHA NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: BNHA NSFW Alphabet
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, bnha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNHA_One_Shots/pseuds/BNHA_One_Shots
Summary: A bunch of chapters of NSFW alphabet for all male characters in My Hero Academia
Series: BNHA NSFW Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924837
Kudos: 9





	BNHA NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any character you would like please comment.

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Izuku likes to make sure that you are perfectly comfortable after sex. He wants to know that he didn't hurt and that you enjoyed it.

  
**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favourite body part on himself are his biceps. He had worked really hard to build them and likes to show them off as much as possible.

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He likes to cum inside of you. It feels more passionate and intimate that way.

  
**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He has fantasised multiple times about having a threesome with you and Bakugou. He would never tell you this though.

  
**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He is very inexperienced. He is new to all of this, and wants you to feel that you make him feel a special kind of way.

  
**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

His favourite position is cowgirl. he likes looking into your eyes as you ride his cock.

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

he is very serious during sex, until he cums. Then he will usually laugh a little.

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

His pubic hair is the same colour as his head hair. He trims his bush.

  
**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He is very romantic during sex. He does not treat you like an object.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

He isn't the kind of guy to jerk off. he would rather be with you.

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

He doesn't really have any kinks   
**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

He likes having sex on the beach. Specifically the one that he cleaned while he was training to obtain One For All.

  
**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

It turns him on when you lick his nipples.

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Calling him daddy  
**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He likes giving more than receiving, he wants to please you as much as possible.

  
**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can do both, it depends on what you want him to do

  
**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He prefers a relationship over a quickie

  
**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He is into public sex  
**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can last for about 2 rounds. After this he can't keep it up anymore.

  
**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He does not like using any toys.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He is not a tease at all. he wants to please you

  
**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He is generally a quiet guy. little moans escape every now and again.

  
**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

he is average in every way. About 6 inches and length and average thickness

  
**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is fairly average

  
**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He would never fall asleep after sex. He finds that extremely disrespectful to you 


End file.
